comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: DC Cinematic Universe Team 7
DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC CINEMATIC UNIVERSE WHAT WE KNOW: In Dec 2013, it was stated that DC was going to start to release two lower-prominence comic book low budget (20 million) budget movies. One movie in the spring and another in the fall. Right now there are several movies in script format but nothing concret as to if they are going to screen. Team 7 is part of the DCnU. Since this is just in script treament stage it is not known who will be on the team and if it will fall into the DC Cinematic Universe. COMIC BOOK BIO BY COMIC VINE With the merging of the DC and Wildstorm universe, Team 7 began to appear in the regular DC Universe. While seemingly broken up, the highly classified military team's known members were Steve Trevor, the Justice League's laison, and Kurt Lance, the thought to be murdered husband of Black Canary, and Suicide Squad leader Amanda Waller. Current roster includes mentioned above Steve Trevor and Amanda Waller, as well as Alex Fairchild, Cole Cash, Dinah Lance, John Lynch, and Slade Wilson. Team 7 is sent on a mission to enter a floating prison fortress.The tem concludesthat 218 people , including prisoners and staffhave been compromised. The team finds footage from a closed circuit t.v.The footage shows Dr. Alex Montez, a research fellow at Arkham Asylum. Montez injects subject John Akara, a terrorist who was defeated by Team 7 in an earlier mission, is injected with a liquifiedblack diamond. The black diamond takes subject Akara, who beats up Montez and takes him hostage. The team delves deeper into the prison where akara is hiding. The eclipsed Akara is easily holding his own against Team 7 until Montez uses a strong uv flashlight that he fires behind Akara, that takes away the eclipsed parts of Akara and the other rampaging individuals. The formerly eclipsed are unconscious and while the team sorts through the bodies they learn the prison was not heading toward Gamorra, but Sentinel Island. Montez has been taken over by Eclipso, but shows no signs. Montez tells the team there is a prison of the heart of the dead and Eclipso is God's vengeance. Team 7 arrives at Sentinel Island, where the team goes down a ravine and scales a mountainous outcropping. They find slain villager's and mercs when they arrive. Essence reveals herself to Slade and later the team when he chooses not to help her. Gamorra's men are all killed and the last man is killed by Slade when they arrive at The Heart of Hell. The Heartb of Hell is a barren area where The Black Diamond is housed. The Black Diamond sits upon a pedastalsurrounded by pointed, jagged rocks. The base is surrounded by lava with stone steps that someone must jump onto and across to arrive at the diamond. Slade grabs onto the diamond, a large, square cut version, and is quickly controlled by Eclipso. Essence gives Team 7 an ancient sword that drives Eclipso from Wilson when he stabbed through his body by it. Eclipso begins his escape from the the wounded Slade an his etheral form is shot back into the stone which is later placed in The Black Room by ARGUS. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:DC Comics Category:Team 7 Category:Steve Trevor Category:Amanda Waller Category:Alex Fairdhild Category:Cole Cash Category:Dinah Lance Category:John Lynch Category:Deathstroke the Terminator Category:Larry Kurt Lance Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse